


Socks

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 words, 2nd person Brian pov.  Justin can get away with things nobody else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

It’s been said that Brian Kinney fucks anything that moves. Not true.

Just because you fuck a lot… just because every guy wants you (fuck that, the women, too)… doesn’t mean you’ll give your cock to any available ass. Do people really think someone as finicky (make that _discerning_ ) as you are about your living space, your clothes, and what and when you actually eat wouldn’t have standards, for fuck’s sake?

They must be at least fairly hot. (Good body can make up for the face, usually shoved into the wall or mattress, anyway.) Don’t need a manicure, but damn sure have to be clean and groomed where it counts. And, very important… under no circumstances will you fuck them with their socks on.

Call it a pet peeve, whatever, but it’s fucking ridiculous. You’ve sent tricks home over it. (Might help their “circulation,” but not yours.) When you see it in porn, it’s (almost) enough to make you lose your hard-on. A naked man with socks still on his feet looks like an asshole. And not the kind you’re interested in fucking.

So, why is it that when Justin strips… but leaves those stupid, halfway up his calves, only a shade whiter than his skin white socks… and saunters up to you, you find it… cute? Even hot? Can’t keep your dick out of him long enough to tell him to take them off?

He slip-slides on the hardwood floor when you move, almost too much to hold onto him, so you push him down on it. His legs wrap around your shoulders and he smiles a pleasure smile as you pound into him. You squeeze his cotton-covered toes, curling beneath your fingers. Could remove the socks but don’t.

Wonder how many more rules he’ll be the exception to.

  



End file.
